iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Day-by-Day: 11/30/18
Day-by-Day of 11/30/18 (November 30th, 2018.) Note The clothes are ONLY ''for 11/30 only. What Happened Good. Today is Sermersheim's last day. I dunno when I will get those photos of him and of his door (confirmed for Wednesday or Monday of next week) Mr. Sermersheim wore a gridded business shirt, brown belt, and dark gray khakis (no buttons.) Mr. Hines wore a plaided (not really) blue and yellow business shirt, brown belt and regular khakis. Mr. Bressman wore a teal blue shirt that said "The World" on it (can't go on with describing) and blue jeans. Mr. Johnson wore dark green sweater (couldn't tell if he was wearing a undershirt) and khakis (probably was wearing a belt.) Mr. Beckmann wore a U of L shirt (long sleeve) and Blue Jeans. Mr. Frech wore a U of L shirt (I presume) and blue jeans. Mr. McCreedy wore a Adidas shirt (underneath a gray Doss Dragons the right shirt long-sleeve) and khakis. 11/29- Outside Sermersheim had a secret for me after talking to Mrs. LaDuke. He said he was getting promoted to Ramsey and becoming the Assistant Principal for it. He said I was the first student to be told. He said he will always think of me too. It turns out he was here at Doss for eleven years. ''Eleven! He said that was the longest he stayed at a school. He also offered me to do a period of what he does. I feel like sacrificing 1st period for some reason. Anyways, he said (as I remember from 7th) that if you work for a good amount of time, you can get promoted. (Not exact words but basically it.) We will have contact with each other from McCreedy, Stockwell and Hines. He also said we would contact each other (once a week.) 11/30 1st-2nd transition I consulted Bressman for the photos. He held it for the photo of me and him together. I did a single shot of him too (also a full body shot on accident.) Sermersheim's period 2nd/3rd Lunch I was staying Inside for the whole period. It turns out it ISN'T ANYTHING like Freshman/ 1st Lunch. I saw a bit of his job (not entirely.) I helped him some. Except for 2nd or 3rd Lunch cause I was talking to them (Sermersheim, Hines, McCreedy and LaDuke.) 6th-7th transition Considering the fact I wouldn't really get the surprise from him on time, I went to his office early. Want to know what the surprise was? All three of the Lord of the Rings movies. How cool! Except for the fact he wanted me to keep all three of them. I guess that is cool... He said that was the least he could do for me. Leaving period (2:08-2:20 for arrival) I went to Bressman for the photos of his room. When I arrived, I did see good look on Sermersheim's butt. Anyways, I hadn't told Sermersheim about the room photos. The camera was being a pain too. So I only got one photo from it. Outside He did leave sooner than expected (couple of minutes before my transportation arrived) but hey. I would always keep memoir of those Lord of the Rings dvds he gave me. Honestly, Mr. McCreedy is more pompous to me than Hines OR Sermersheim. I'll like them still. Even if Sermersheim is away. Honor To Mr. Brian Sermersheim to which I had good time with him all the way up towards today. We had lots of good times together. Even though he always questioned what I ate. Extra Note The thing I wanted 3d-printed for Sermersheim didn't work so it has to be...mailed. Along with his birthday stuff I planned for him. Extra Note #2 I know. We can still contact each other but still. I'll miss him. Gallery (Photos Later and Videos) Gallery Sermersheimsingle.JPG Sermersheimofficephoto.JPG Sermersheimaccidentalfullbodyphoto.JPG Videos Category:Day-by-Day Category:High School Category:D